The present invention relates to an improved five-piece expanding pocket, and to a fixture and method for permitting the assembly thereof by blind people.
By way of background, a stationery item commonly known as a five-piece expanding pocket consists of a front side connected to a rear side by a gusset which extends along the bottom and partially along the sides. In the past, pockets of this type were assembled by the use of ordinary glue and by hand without the benefit of a fixture. Blind people could not assemble the foregoing type of pocket efficiently.